Teal Hellfire
by Jokess
Summary: A Kankri centric songfic inspired by and set to "Hellfire" from the Disney version of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"


Jokess: I don't know what to say about this songfic, so I won't say anything. I'll just say that Kankri and Homestuck aren't mine. They belong to Andrew Hussie. Also, the song _Hellfire_ from **The Hunchback of Notre Dame** belongs to some combination of Disney, Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz. Please note that some words/lyrics have been changed/added/left out to better fit Homestuck.

**Teal Hellfire**

The first time he had caught himself looking at her for a moment too long had been when they first met in the game. He had told himself then that he had stared only because her outfit was so outrageous that it would have been laughable if it hadn't been so disgusting. The way the teal body suit clung to her every curve, showing it off without showing skin. The way it highlighted the teal of her eyes. The way her symbol was colored cherry red and stretched over her breast as if just inviting him, and only him, to touch and caress.

It was disgusting, she was disgusting and no amount of her sneaky, conniving ways would make him throw aside his vows.

_Porrim Maryam_

_You know I am a righteous troll_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

Porrim Maryam

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

Or, so he had thought. But that had been sweeps ago. It had been before they had all died, before they had nothing and no one more than themselves. And that woman was a sneaky thing, pretending to defend the minds of others while it was her mind that she locked away behind a 'Rad Mask.' Her defense of their minds was a sham too. She didn't protect their thoughts, she destroyed them. Subtly, sneakily, she invaded his pure thoughts and added her own, twisted and disgusting ones.

As diabolical as Latula's methods were, he should have been stronger than them. He should have been troll enough to resist, to not stare, to not dream only to wake up from a dream as a wet and sticky mess, and ESPECIALLY to not have to lock himself in his room, turning his hand to the wet and sticky mess he so hated waking up to.

_Then tell me, Maryam_

_Why I see her dancing there_

_Why her smold'ring teal eyes still scorch my soul_

_I feel her, I see her_

_The sun caught in raven hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

He hated himself for what he had become, for what she had turned him into. He hated the looks that she gave him, inscrutable behind those glasses of hers. He hated how she flipped her hair at him when she walked away in a huff and how every little movement and breath she made stabbed at his heart with a staff of teal flame

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning_

_Desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

_It's not my fault___

He hated it, but he loved it as well. Her burns to his heart were as painful as they were sweet. The way she twisted his mind and introduced disgusting thoughts a welcome relief to the purity and righteousness he had to maintain for the sake of his beliefs. Sure such thoughts were a sin, but they were HER thoughts, HER sin and he wouldn't burn for them, she would.__

_I'm not to blame_

_It is the skater girl_

_The knight who sent this teal flame_

Of course, in his heart of hearts, he knew he was lying to himself. He knew he was weak and disgusting, otherwise he'd have never fallen under her spell. He'd have never stared at her, wondering what her breast, her hips and thighs would feel like under his touch. He would have never needed to halfway break his vows with his hand or the various toys he stole from Cronus. He'd never have to pretend Cronus didn't know his special toys were being stolen, used and abused only to be returned in pristine condition, not a drop of red to be found.

_It's not my fault_

_If in Sgrub's plan_

_It made the Terrors so much_

_Stronger than a troll_

The answer to his weakness for Latula had almost come too late. At the time, he had been in Cronus's lair, staring down at the seadweller who was on his knees, inches away from helping him break his vow at least three quarters of the way.

The moment the idea came to him, he left the hive and Cronus, and set out to find Porrim, only pausing long enough to hike his pants back up to his chest. That was where they belonged and where they would stay. Forever.

_Protect me, Maryam_

_Don't let this knight cast her spell_

_Don't let her teal fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Latula  
And let her taste the fires of hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

He hadn't known what Porrim's reaction to his request would be. Part of him expected her to obey it, a larger part of him expected she would fuss and worry, another part expected her to shout, scream and debate and other parts had thought other things. However, what he hadn't expected was for Porrim to go behind his back and call on Kurloz, Latula's matesprit's moirail.

Of course, the moment the tall and lanky troll cornered him in some dark hallway of the dream bubble, he had known exactly what happened, and he wasn't happy about it. However, he wouldn't run away. Weak as Latula had made him, he was still strong enough to face the silent troll before him.

~Vantas, she is in a fucking matespritship with Mituna~ __

Kankri knew very well that Latula's red quadrant was filled. After all, she flaunted and bragged about it enough. The others might have thought it was harmless, but he knew better. He knew she flaunted and bragged because she wasn't happy with Mituna. Maybe at some point in the past, but now her heart yearned for him and only him. She just had to admit it.

"What, still?" he asked, the almost sarcastic edge to his voice plain as day.

~Yes, of fucking course she is. That is some motherfucking beautiful matespritship they have all down Vantas.~

It took almost all of his will not to call Kurloz out for his triggering language. If this were any other time, any other place, any other troll, then he wouldn't have hesitated to teach the silent troll just how triggering his sign language was. Now though, calling him out for his sign language would have been exactly what Kurloz wanted, after all, what better way to distract the 'Insufferable' than to trick him into lecturing. Kankri wouldn't fall for it though, not this time.

"But how? Why? Captor is a fool, a broken, mindless fool."

No, he would not be distracted by thoughts of his allies any more than he would be distracted by Makara's triggering words_._

"Never mind. Get out, you clown."

That was all the reason Kurloz needed to leave, after all, the two of them had never gotten along, their views were too wildly different for either of them to be at peace with one another.

At least the meeting had been good for one thing, it taught him that if he wanted to take care of Latula, he'd have to do it himself.

"I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of reality"

Burning as he had never before, Kankri set out to find Latula.

_Hellfire_

_Teal fire_

_Now skater, it's your turn_

_Choose me or_

_Your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn_

The dream bubble he found her in was one of a skatepark. Ramps, bowls, rails and other equipment for stunts and tricks could be found wherever the eye could see, including drifting in the sky. It was a weird place, but Latula was alone and that was all that was important now.

_Skaia have mercy on her_

Absorbed in fixing a wheel on her skateboard, she didn't see him coming until it was too late.

_Skaia have mercy on me_

His sickle cut through her neck like a knife through butter, pumping teal blood everywhere before body and head thumped to the ground; her head rolling toward and then down the sides of a skating bowl before coming to a stop.

The Knight was dead now, her dangerous mind no longer a threat to his purity, but there was one more thing he had to do. One more thing to make sure he would never again be tempted by her wicked powers, because it just wasn't fair that he had to fall more than once.

_But she will be mine_

The fire he set to the dream bubble burnt on long after Kankri succamb to the smoke and flame he had set upon himself and Latula. Even so, he still managed to die with her held tightly in one arm, while he used the other to support her decapitated head for his first, and last, kiss.

_and we will burn!_

_Fin_

Jokess- Yeah, still have no idea what to say to this, so I'll stick with the usual: I hope you enjoyed reading my fic, and as always, looking forward to any reviews that may be sent my way.


End file.
